Australian Army officer rank insignia
Australian Army officers receive a commission from the Monarch, currently Queen Elizabeth II, of Australia, signed by the Governor-General of Australia, acting on her behalf. Rank insignia for commissioned officers is identical to that of the British Army, with the addition of a band containing the word "Australia" beneath the insignia. Ranks and Rank Grades Officer ranks in the Australian Army are organised into grades for administrative and promotional purposes. The rank grades also give an indication of what that particular officer's role or position may be, although 'Rank Grade' is not an official term. The ranks are organised below from highest to lowest: General Officer Ranks * Field Marshal (Abbreviated: FM) - O11. This rank is generally reserved for wartime and ceremonial purposes; there are no regular appointments to the rank. Sir Thomas Blamey is the only Australian-born officer promoted to the rank. Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh, is currently the only living holder of the rank of Field Marshal in the Australian Army.Australian Army Gradation List of Officers The Duke, however, does not have any active role in the Australian command structure. * General (Abbreviated: GEN) - O10. Since the Second World War, this rank has only been held when an Army officer is appointed as Chief of the Defence Force. * Lieutenant General (Abbreviated: LTGEN) - O9. Held by Chief of Army and, when Army officers are appointed to the positions, Vice Chief of the Defence Force, Chief of Joint Operations and Chief of Capability Development. * Major General (Abbreviated: MAJGEN) - O8. Senior Officer Ranks * Brigadier (Abbreviated: BRIG) - O7. Like the United Kingdom, prior to 1922 Australia used the rank Brigadier General. * Colonel (Abbreviated: COL) - O6. Field Grade Officer Ranks * Lieutenant Colonel (Abbreviated: LTCOL) - O5. * Major (Abbreviated: MAJ) - O4. Company Grade Officer Ranks * Captain (Abbreviated: CAPT) - O3. * Lieutenant (Abbreviated: LT) - O2. * Second Lieutenant (Abbreviated: 2LT) - O1. Officer Trainee Rank * Staff Cadet (Abbreviated SCDT) * Officer Cadet (Abbreviated: OCDT) Cadet Rank Insignia SCDT and OCDT are equivalent rank titles. The rank of Officer Cadet is given to those who are studying at the Australian Defence Force Academy. Their rank is then changed to Staff Cadet upon entry to the Royal Military College, Duntroon (RMC-D) where they become a part of the Corps of Staff Cadets. Officer cadets wear a 10mm wide white stripe, on a DPCU slide or hard shoulder board, as their rank insignia. Officer Trainees in University Regiments undergoing Army Reserve Officer Training have also been known as Officer Cadets as of November, 2009. Previous to this they administratively belonged to RMC-D and were known as Staff Cadets. Staff Cadets are presently only full-time RMC-D officer trainees. Staff Cadets wear "RMC" on their rank slides in order to distinguish them from other training establishments.Army Standing Orders on Dress (ASOD) vol 2, part 4, ch 3.19, May 2002. Officer Rank Insignia of the Australian Army The insignia worn by officers in the Australian Army use three symbols which are also used in the insignia of the British Army: * The Star, commonly called a pip, is derived from that of the Order of the Bath. * The Crown has varied in the past, with the Imperial State Crown being used from 1910 until 1953, when it was replaced by the St Edward's Crown from the coronation of Elizabeth II. * The Crossed Sword and Baton has been in use by generals of the British Army since at least 1800. Insignia See also * Australian Army enlisted rank insignia * Australian Defence Force ranks * List of Australian generals and brigadiers References and notes External links * ADF Badges of rank (copyright) Category:Australian Army Australian military insignia Military ranks of Australia